Photos
With Photos, you can import any image from the internet into the game, so it is visible to you and anyone else on a map. Photos can be viewed by holding the item, or by putting them on a wall for display. Creating photos is an opportunity to customize your build in a more personal way than the game would otherwise allow you. Commands *'/photo menu '- Open the photo menu which allows you to view and purchase more copies of your photos. *'/photo create name ' -''' Create a photo with the given name */photo rename url '- Change the name of a photo *'/photo load url' - Load a photo from the Internet onto the map in your hand Usage Photos are simple to use. There is one command: /photo, which you can type to get an explanation of your options. When you get photos by participating in special events what you receive are blank photos. For every blank photo, you can create one named photo, onto which you can then load an image from a URL. Here are the steps. #Create a named photo via '/photo create name. #Hold the new blank photo in your hand and load an image via '/photo load '. #Enjoy your new photo! Something to keep in mind is that you have to supply the actual image link as the URL. If it doesn't end on ".jpg" or ".png", chances are that it is not a valid image and the loading won't work. Another consideration is that some sites will deny the download attempt since it doesn't come from a web browser. Your best bet is to reupload it to another site that does allow this. We recommend Imgur. Example # '''/photo create Advice Dog #'/photo load http://i.imgur.com/jhpTaAT.jpg' You can load another picture on the same photo if you change your mind later on. Just keep in mind that every existing copy of your photo will also change. Photos are always quadratic. If the imported photo is not, it will be resized, so it is recommended to crop them into the right shape beforehand to avoid distortion. You can use applications such as Paint or Gimp to do so. The Photos Menu Another interesting command we haven't discussed yet is /photo menu. It will open a menu where you can create copies of all the photos you have ever created. You may also use the menu to create new blank photos, assuming you have some left, but you can't select a name this way, other than with the corresponding command. To do any of this, shift click the item of your choice. Creating additional copies of photos costs 100 in game Kitty Coins. Rules Photos open up a whole new realm of possibilities in the game, so obviously there are also things we don't like. Generally, your photo has to conform with server rules. If you display images which are offensive or obscene, you risk losing your photo. We reserve the right to delete any image we consider unfit. In an attempt to give you some guidelines of what is not allowed or frowned upon, here are some bullet points: *No offensive or provocative pictures *No images which are "not safe for work" *No copyright infringement *No advertising of anything outside of this server Category:Server Features Category:Winthier